Estafadores Y Policías Un juego de traiciones y mentiras
by yoxitha94
Summary: El detective Hijikata es destituido injustamente con el fin de infiltrarse en el grupo de Sakata Gintoki, el estafador más buscado del país. Para los dos bandos sobrevivir sería difícil sin antes caer en el juego de traiciones y mentiras ¿Quien perdería?¿Los hermanos Yato?¿Los Yorozuya?¿Descubrirían primero a Hijikata? ¿Kagura dejaría todo atrás para formar la familia que anhelaba?
1. No Hables Con Extraños

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estafadores Y Policías. Un juego de traiciones y mentiras.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I: No hables con extraños.**

 **.**

Le gustara o no, era su hermano. Siempre escuchó que los amigos se escogían la familia no… Si le diesen la opción de elegir un hermano mayor, lo más probable es que se inclinaría por alguien honesto, sincero, entre otras cualidades positivas. El problema es que sin importar cuántos candidatos tuviera en frente, siempre escogería a Kamui, el "idiota" que tanto adoraba.

Kagura miró el reloj de pared, era tarde, y su hermano aún dormía en el sofá, no le costó demasiado unir todas las piezas del puzle. Con suavidad, depósito un beso suave en la frente del muchacho, y enseguida le derramó encima el agua del vaso que tenía en la mano derecha.

—¡Despierta inútil!

Sin aviso, el joven escupió el rostro de la chica en venganza, la furia de la pelirroja se convirtió en sangre y cristales rotos. La pelea acabó cuando la sala se convirtió en un desastre, y el hambre se hizo presente.

—Espero que hayas preparado algo mejor que tu asqueroso arroz con huevo —el agrió comentario, hizo que una vena se marcara en la frente de Kagura. Escondió estratégicamente un par de cáscaras en la montaña de arroz para su hermano.

A pesar de insultarse, golpearse e incluso no hablarse, ni dirigirse la mirada. Tenían una relación bastante sólida, su padre había muerto hace tres años cuando un negoció salió mal. Desde entonces los hermanos Yato se dedicaron al negocio familiar. Eran buenos estafadores, tenían muchos nombres, pero pocos conocían los reales. Cada golpe les dejaba el dinero suficiente para vivir meses sin mover un dedo, pero como la fuente monetaria se estaba agotando debían planear el siguiente movimiento.

Kamui se veía bastante cómodo con su trabajo, su ego aumentaba cuando sus estrategias daban resultado, y algún pobre idiota se quedaba en la calle. Kagura por el contrario no estaba de acuerdo con la vida que llevaba, pero no conocía otra. Desde que tenía memoria, podía recordar a su padre instruyéndolos para ese estilo de vida, únicamente confiar en ellos mismos, desconfiar de todos aseguraría el éxito, nunca pasar demasiado tiempo con una presa y sobre todo, jamás interactuar más de lo necesario.

La menor de los Yato, cuando era más joven solía hacer bastantes preguntas como: _¿Por qué no puedo tener amigas? ¿Por qué nos mudamos seguido? ¿Por qué papi nos enseña las materias?_ Debido a la manera en la que fueron criados, no se sorprendió mucho con las explicaciones de su papi, incluso le parecían bastante lógicas. Con el paso del tiempo, los niños se convirtieron en expertos mentirosos, pero entre ellos no podían ocultarse nada, podían leerse como la palma de sus manos.

—Hoy no me cobraron el periódico —comentó la pelirroja, esperando que el chico masticará alguna cáscara.

—¿Hiciste uso de tus "Atributos"? —preguntó, indiferente.

—No soy tan asquerosa como tú, pero no es mi culpa que me regalen cosas por ser linda —agregó orgullosa, ser ciego era la única opción para ignorar la belleza de la joven de diecinueve años.

—Como sea, podrías pedir que te regalen comida o un curso de cocina —contestó, mirando el platillo sin ganas.

Kagura tenía una mirada sombría e intentaba contenerse para no arrojarle su delicioso platillo encima, pero el autocontrol no era lo suyo, por lo que terminó haciéndolo de todas formas.

—Se me resbaló —sonrió, fingiendo inocencia.

—Almuerza rápido, tenemos trabajo a las tres —el muchacho miro su móvil corroborando la hora 14:13 p.m.

—¿Te despertaste hace poco y ya tienes todo planeado? Papi no exageraba cuando te decía genio —dijo algo sorprendida, no era común que ella soltara algo parecido a un cumplido.

—Esto será un poco diferente, vamos tras una enfermera, se ganó un premio jugoso anoche en el casino. Me la encontré de pura casualidad, me quedé bebiendo con ella, y cuando ya estaba borracha soltó un montón de cosas bastante útiles. Así que no debería llevarnos mucho tiempo. Como dije, su turno empieza a las tres, tenemos que hacer que nos atienda, aunque todavía no sé cómo —finalizó dubitativo.

La muchacha indignada ante tal confesión, no la parte en que se aprovechó de la mujer, sino más bien porque se fue de juerga dejándola sola en casa. La pelirroja tomó un bolígrafo, que yacía en el suelo como resultado de su anterior pelea, se acercó con una sonrisa tierna e inocente que hizo desconfiar al mayor. Intento tomar distancia en el momento que ella comenzó a acercarse.

—Tengo una idea, hermano.

Esa última palabra era una mala señal, nunca lo llamaba de esa forma sin que hubiera un motivo oculto. Sin que se diera cuenta, la muy sádica clavó el bolígrafo en la pierna izquierda del joven.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, ESTÚPIDA? —gritó, viendo la herida y el hilo de sangre que escurría.

—¡Saliste sin mí! Además teníamos que ir al hospital, los enfermos confiables no se encuentran en la calle —agregó, como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Lo más fácil era llevar algún viejo moribundo, y fingir ser buenas personas. Las chicas caen fácil cuando eres amable —el asco que sintió al pronunciar la última palabra e imaginarse a sí mismo en tan patética situación, fue lo bastante repulsivo como para hacerle perder el poco apetito que traía.

—Como sea me voy a cambiar. Deberías hacer lo mismo con tu camisa porque no creo que puedas sacarte el pantalón ¿o si galán? —al terminar la frase, se fue riendo hasta su cuarto.

Luego de casi media hora arreglándose Kagura estaba lista. El mayor entre maldiciones subió a un taxi que los llevo gratis al hospital, la pellirroja solo debió humedecer sus labios; siempre conseguía lo que quería sin necesidad de esforzarse, los hombres por naturaleza eran unos cerdos fáciles de manipular, más aún si tu apellido es Yato, eso iba en la sangre.

.

La suerte estaba de su lado, la enfermera que marcaron como su blanco fue quien los recibió. Ayudó a Kamui para que subiera a una silla de ruedas, para luego guiarlos a una de las tantas habitaciones. La mirada de los hermanos se volvió sombría, al ver a un par de sujetos exactamente en la misma situación. ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de clavarse un bolígrafo en una pierna? ¿Acaso era un accidente común?

—¡Idiota porque yo tenía que ser el cebo! —chilló, el joven que llevaba gafas.

—Patsuan las cosas pasan y ya, con un poco de calcio vas a estar bien.

—Que sorpresa, parece que alguien más desconocía que los lápices se usan para escribir —agregó divertida, mientras otra enfermera traía los insumos necesarios para la curación de ambos "accidentes".

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, no fueron los únicos, el de permanente natural hizo lo mismo con su compañero.

Los intentos del mayor de los Yato por acercarse a la afortunada ganadora, fueron suprimidos por el de cabello plateado. La "competencia" estaba jugando el mismo juego.

Al terminar con la curación los dejaron a solas por unos momentos ya que vendría un médico a darles el alta, además siendo un hospital las urgencias llegaban a cada momento.

—Se parecen bastante a ese viejo inútil ¿Los Yato, no? —rompió el silencio, Gintoki.

—No me agradan los tipos listos —contestó Kamui, con una mirada desafiante.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Los conoces? —preguntó, el muchacho recostado en la camilla.

—Colabore con su padre una vez. Estos chicos saben trabajar bien por algo se les conoce, pero cometieron el error de ir por nuestro premio.

—No te metas en nuestro camino, no vas a salir ileso —amenazó el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa.

—No tengo intenciones de perder contra unos chiquillos pero tampoco de perder un blanco. ¿Qué les parece si cooperamos? Su viejo confió en mí, ustedes también deberían.

—Kamui… —lo llamó Kagura, esperando alguna señal. A modo de respuesta el joven cruzó una mirada cómplice, más tranquila decidió escuchar el resto de la conversación, sabía que su hermano planeaba algo.

—Bien —se limitó a contestar el muchacho de ojos azules.

—Es un trato, saliendo de aquí vamos a establecer ciertas reglas —agregó Shinpachi.

Al cabo de media hora ambos "pacientes" fueron dados de alta.

.

En un restaurante de comida rápida, no muy lejos del hospital, comentaron los puntos de su acuerdo. Cerraron el trato con un fuerte apretón de manos, aunque ninguno de ellos tuviese la más minina intención de respetarlo, dando inició al juego de la mentiras, solo una pareja se quedaría con el botín.

Al momento de despedirse cada bando tomaron caminos apuestos, los cabecillas sonrieron ante el desafió.

—Kamui ¿es enserio? Papi siempre nos dijo que no confiáramos en nadie, ni siquiera sabemos si nos dijeron sus nombres reales.

—Ellos nos van a traicionar —afirmó— entre mentirosos nos reconocemos, lo divertido está en hacerlo antes. Tú encárgate del idiota de lentes, yo del tipo con ojos de pez muerto, él es más hábil de lo que aparenta.

—¿Por qué quieres arriesgarte con ellos? hemos estado bien solos todo este tiempo.

—Mi objetivo no es esa chica, sino que Shingeshi, esa mujer es primer escalón para llegar a él, y si las cosas no salen como quiero tenemos a esos idiotas.

.

Gintoki y Shinpachi esperaron alejarse un par de cuadras para volver a cruzar palabras.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Nos van a traicionar en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué decidiste incluirlos o hablarles? —preguntó preocupado.

—Patsuan, luego de este atraco alguien tiene que pagar los platos rotos, y esos polis mierdosos no llevan el rastro de cerca. Esos chiquillos son una buena distracción, incluso si se llevan todo.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad, específicamente en el cuartel de policía. El detective Hijikata, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo, luego de dictar una amonestación contra uno de sus subordinados, ya que por su negligencia perdieron el rastro de Sakata en el hospital.

—¡No me importa si tienen que cortarle un pierna pero deben traérmelo vivo o muerto! —gritó, por teléfono a uno de sus hombres.

—Hijikata, sería mucho más fácil atraparlo si él cometiera errores como tú —comentó indiferente uno de los capitanes, parándose junto a su superior.

—¡SOUGO CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! Si no lo encontramos en las próximas semanas los especiales de blanco nos quitaran el caso.

—Si les dejamos el caso podrían demostrar lo ineficiente que eres.

—¡SOUGO, SI ABRES DE NUEVO LA BOCA TE DISPARO!

—Nos estamos enfocando mal. Su manera de operar cambio radicalmente, es como si quiera que lo atrapemos. Va a lugares públicos sin temor, ha ido al mismo casino dos viernes seguidos quitándoles el botín a mujeres borrachas, eso es de amateurs.

—¡Ese hijo de puta se está riendo de nosotros!

—Solo hay dos opciones. La primera, sabe que nuestro superior es un inútil —el detective quiso estrangularlo, era normal que Okita lo sacara de sus casillas, pero decidió escucharlo pues parecía tener un buen punto— segundo, quiere distraer nuestra atención de algo más grande. La duda sigue estando en el aire ¿Qué es lo que en verdad planea Sakata Gintoki?

Toushirou mordió con fuerza la colilla de su cigarrillo y reunió a sus hombres para darles nuevas instrucciones.

* * *

Un fic un poco distinto o eso creo xD

Espero que sea de su agrado y si les gusta por favor no se olviden de comentar. Juro que luego de esto actualizo Agridulce y Dulce tentación. Esta idea no me dejaba avanzar con NADA! :S

Saluditos! n.n

Me pueden encontrar en Facebook: Yoxitha94


	2. Tres Hombres Y Una Chica

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estafadores Y Policías. Un juego de traiciones y mentiras.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II: Tres Hombres Y Una Chica.**

 **.**

Kagura solía quejarse a menudo de que su estilo de vida nómade era agotador, deseaba establecerse en un lugar específico sin la necesidad de deambular por todo el país, tener una pareja e incluso niños, pero era un deseo egoísta _. "Las personas son patéticas siempre quieren lo que no tienen"_ una de las frases icono de Kamui, y al ser su único familiar debía aceptar lo que le toco, además si no fuera por su hermano mayor seguramente no hubiera salido adelante tras el fallecimiento de su padre.

Trascurrieron tres días de su encuentro con Gintoki y Shinpachi, si es que esos eran sus nombres reales. Los chicos se juntaron con ellos en algunas ocasiones, intercambiando información y planeando el siguiente movimiento. Las charlas no incluían tocar la privacidad de su contraparte, y dada la situación actual el trato estaba siendo violado.

A las 7:30 a.m. En el departamento de los Yato, el timbre estaba siendo presionado de forma insistente. Los muchachos se levantaron con rapidez de sus camas, reuniéndose en el salón principal con evidente preocupación. Nadie conocía su escondite y nadie debía enterarse. El joven hizo un gesto para que la chica estuviera a la defensiva por si había que iniciar una lucha, los hermanos habían sido muy bien entrenados para la pelea a manos limpias, su padre antes de darse a la mala vida servía a las fuerzas armadas.

Kamui giró el pomo de la puerta, su mirada se ensombreció al ver quienes estaban tras el umbral.

—¿Qué hacen estos idiotas aquí? —se quejó Kagura, al ver a sus "compañeros".

—Hola, tenemos un par de cosas de las que hablar y no podíamos esperar más —empezó diciendo el de cabellera plateada.

El chico de lentes tenía un muy notorio sonrojo, el que intentó disimular observando el suelo.

—Yo me encargo, tú cámbiate —interrumpió el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a su hermana. Kagura era bastante inocente en ciertos aspectos por lo que no le dio mayor importancia a su vestimenta, normalmente solía dormir con una camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos de color rosa, o únicamente con ropa interior.

Tanto Gintoki como Shinpachi, tragaron pesado ante la mirada que les daba el mayor.

—Si vuelven a mirar el escote de mi hermana, los voy a enterrar en el jardín, pero no sin antes castrarlos ¿entendido? —finalizó, con una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo hermano mayor, solo estábamos conociendo a nuestra camarada —se defendió el permanentado moviendo las manos con nerviosismo, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras marcaron un par de venas en la frente de Kamui.

—No me agrada la idea de trabajar con ustedes, pero hay algo que debemos tratar.

—Interesante postura cuatro ojos. ¿Tus lentes te hacen ver más allá o te dan sexto sentido? —la burla del joven tensó el ambiente.

—Lo que Shinpachi quiere decir es que se nos acabó el dinero, no pudimos seguir pagando la renta y nos echaron —dijo, tan despreocupado como siempre mientras observaba cada rincón de la sala.

—¡CÁLLATE, MALDICIÓN! Nos haces ver como unos idiotas —gritó su compañero, con unas insaciables ganas de romperle la nariz.

—Es mejor ser honestos que hostiles Patsuan —arremetió con algo de temor ante el cambio de humor del muchacho.

—No es mala idea vigilarlos de cerca, pero tampoco quiero tenerlos bajo el mismo techo.

—Oye no los juzgaremos, en esta época donde todos son de mentes abiertas siempre hay espacio para ciertas cosas.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó confundido, el joven Yato.

—Tú sabes eso… —hizo algunos gestos insinuantes que no daban resultado— incesto. No digo que sea del todo malo, pero…

Las palabras de Gintoki no terminaron de salir pues el centro de mesa, un precioso caballo de bronce, chocó en la frente del más alto de los hombres, quienes estaban de pie giraron rápidamente para ver a la agresora echando humo por las orejas.

—Si planean quedarse más le vale ser invisibles o yo misma me encargo de hacerlos pedazos.

—¿No es linda cuando se enoja? —preguntó con ironía, el golpe lo dejo mareado pero eso no fue impedimento para que se levantara como Bambi recién nacido.

No había sido un muy buen inicio para el cuarteto pero de alguna forma se debía empezar.

.

Hijikata Toushirou estaba indignado ante la ineficiencia de sus hombres, les daba claras instrucciones pero los idiotas aún así lo dejaban escapar. Sakata era tan escurridizo como un maldito renacuajo. Yamazaki estaba trabajando de encubierto y ni así no lograba dar con su paradero.

El detective de cabello oscuro suspiro, si quería que las cosas se hicieran bien debía hacerlas él mismo.

—Hijikata, se le vio en el almacén central luego de que dejara su guarida —le informó Okita, entrando a su despacho.

—Sougo, no le comentes a nadie lo que averigües.

—Kondo y Matsudaira quieren verte. Parece que metiste la pata en grande, Hijikata —sonrió con satisfacción.

—¡Que no escuchaste lo que dije! —gritó exasperado, últimamente perdía con mucha facilidad el control.

Tragándose todos los insultos para el joven, se dirigió donde le esperaban sus superiores. Kondo estaba revisando algunas fichas desde la comodidad de su escritorio, en cambio el más viejo tenía un cigarrillo entre los labios sin darle mayor importancia.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo encontraron? —preguntó, con notoria ansiedad.

—Toushi estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Por el momento eres el único que le ha seguido de cerca los pasos a Sakata, pero me temo que no es suficiente —dijo Kondo, logrando únicamente que el detective se tensara en su lugar.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó, elevando el tono de voz sin darse cuenta.

—Han pasado dos meses desde que fuiste transferido a esta ciudad. No eres muy conocido y como es tu caso, debes ser el encubierto —finalizó, Matsudaira.

—Es una mala idea, tengo a seis hombres bajo mi cargo y no estamos seguros si hay alguna fuga ¿No han pensado que, tal vez, por eso no lo atrapamos?

—Estos niños de ahora se creen mucho, ¡claro que lo pensamos! por eso la mejor manera de ganarte la confianza de las ratas y de Sakata, es siendo un doble agente. Vas a ser degradado mañana, tus papeles serán manchados a tal manera que no se te permitiría ni si quiera ser un guardia de seguridad.

—¿Están bromeando, verdad? —preguntó, con el mayor autocontrol que pudo.

—Toushi —habló, Kondo intentando dulcificar la noticia— sé que es difícil, pero arrestando a Gintoki todo volverá la normalidad. Se otorgará una estrella de oro, uno de los mayores honores de la institución y no vas a estar solo… Sougo estará contigo.

—Oye Toushi ¿es normal que te sangre la nariz? —intervino, el más viejo.

La presión arterial de Hijikata estaba por las nubes con semejante noticia, quizás, la anormal cantidad de mayonesa que ingería a diario tenía algo que ver, sumándole el estrés continuo del caso. Si, podía considerarse como normal; Toushirou desde que había sido transferido a la ciudad, estaba peleándose con garras y dientes el ascenso con Itou, uno de sus compañeros en la academia de policías y no tenían una relación precisamente de amigos o pacifica, cada uno soñaba con el momento en el que estuvieran obligados a enfrentarse…

—Prefiero trabajar solo que con ese holgazán —no se equivocaba. Okita con suerte realizaba la mitad de su trabajo.

—Toushi, no nos hagas perder más tiempo. Se te encomendó está misión porque eres el más apto. Itou jamás podría, se le escapa por los poros que es un jodido policía.

—Toushi —habló Kondo con una seriedad preocupante— debes tener claro que desde mañana serás el enemigo de la policía, solo nosotros sabemos la verdad, para lo demás vas a ser una vil rata traidora digna de atrapar.

—¿Qué pasa si me niego? —preguntó desafiante, mirando a Matsudaira.

—Degrado por incumplimiento de tus funciones —soltó con sencillez el director de la policía— olvídate del ascenso o inclusive de tener un salario digno, se te encomendaran las peores misiones, ya sabes: dirigir tránsito, ir a ceremonias como guardia, blablablá el típico castigo. No me hagas gastar más palabras.

Hijikata soltó un suspiro, sacando del bolsillo superior de su camisa un cigarrillo de su marca favorita "Mayoboro", el que encendió indiscriminadamente frente a sus superiores.

Sonrió tras exhalar el humo.

—No tengo opción, si tengo que ensuciar mi nombre que sea con estilo. Respecto a Sougo, realmente no es necesario.

—Sougo será el mediador entre nosotros. Se te dará un móvil especial para este trabajo, y otro a Okita. Desde ahora no tienes lazos con la policía Hijikata Toushirou.

.

Esperaron hasta el fin de semana para poder hacer el primer movimiento, eso más o menos fue lo que tardaron las piernas de Kamui y Shinpachi en recuperarse del todo.

Las cosas para los estafadores no habían sido muy simples al principio, pero a tropezones aprendieron a tolerarse. Gintoki y Kamui eran los cabecillas en su grupo, por lo que les costó un poco más aceptar a otro líder. El pelirrojo habló sobre su plan inicial con la enfermera, el mismo que los guiaría hacia el reconocido empresario Shingeshi. No fue necesario darle demasiadas vueltas para tener toda la atención de los llamados Yorozuya. El de cabello rizado debía acercarse a la joven, tanto como para que lo dejara entrar a su casa y poder robar la entrada. Fue pan comido para alguien tan experimentado como él.

El paso uno estaba listo, lo complejo venía ahora. ¿Realmente podían confiar en ellos? A los lideres les gustaba ser extremistas e ir a lo grande, por eso decidieron arriesgarse, yendo de forma mixta porque si caía uno caerían todos.

El excéntrico empresario celebraría una fiesta privada en honor a sus treinta y seis años, exhibiendo arte traído de un museo Europeo, aunque ese no era blanco del cuarteto sino que el "Santo Grial", como lo bautizó Gintoki. Una copa de oro blanco, con valiosas incrustaciones de diversas piedras preciosas, un tesoro realmente invaluable.

Faltaban dos horas para iniciar la fase dos.

En el departamento de los Yato, los cuatro estaban cenando pizza para calmar la ansiedad, era la primera vez de los cuatro ir por un premio tan grande y peligroso.

—Repasemos el plan —dijo Shinpachi— Kagura y Gintoki entraran a la fiesta fingiendo ser una pareja. Deben ir al segundo piso. En ese punto, es donde se aloja a las visitas, asegúrense de tomar una habitación desocupada. Cuando logre hackear el sistema de seguridad, tienen que ir al tercer piso sin ser vistos por los guardias.

—Cuando el cuatro ojos me dé la señal, cortare la luz desde fuera, van a tener un minuto para salir—agregó, el muchacho de ojos azules.

Kagura mordió su pizza, no se sentía del todo convencida a pesar de que no habían errores en el plan, estuvieron investigando mucho sobre la mansión, cámaras y la cantidad de guardias que estarían presentes esa noche.

—Que empiece el juego —dijo, Sakata con una sonrisa.

.

Estaban todos vestidos para la ocasión, Gintoki usaba un traje negro al igual que su corbata de moño, y camisa blanca (quería parecerse James Bond). Kagura por su parte vestía un elegante vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo dejando ver su delicada figura, y llevaba un peinado semirecogido.

Kamui se haría pasar como un guardia de seguridad, vistiendo un traje y camisa negra como el personal de la fiesta, además de un gafete que fotografió durante su visita como fontanero. Shinpachi con base a la foto, se encargó de rehacer la identificación. Shimura era un nerd y un genio con todo lo que tuviera que ver con computadoras o tecnología.

"La pareja" tomó un taxi que los dejó a seis cuadras de la casa, dos minutos más tarde llego la limusina que rentaron, y la que iría a dejarlos hasta la gran entrada.

La chica sentía su pulso acelerar a cada momento, más aún cuando el encargado de la puerta principal escaneo el papel. Kagura humedeció sus labios con nerviosismo, para suerte de ellos no estaba dirigida a una persona específica, logrando así su objetivo principal.

La casa estaba repleta de invitados. Gintoki dirigió su mirada a la escalera que estaba siendo celosamente protegida por un robusto guardia de seguridad.

—¿Cómo vamos a subir? —preguntó, la chica.

—¿Te gusta el Martini?

—¡Estamos en medio de algo! —le regaño en susurro.

—Elige ¿Papel de borracha que se desmaya? ¿comer algo a lo que eres alérgica y te desmayas? De todas formas tendrás que desmayarte.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada al camarero que ofrecía deliciosos bocadillos _gourmet_ de camarón. La sonrisa cómplice entre ellos respondió la pregunta del mayor.

* * *

Gente muchas gracias por sus reviews en el primer capítulo y me alegra que les gustara está loca idea xD Actualización para celebrar (?)

No se olviden de comentar!

PD: La próxima actualización sin dudas va ser Dulce tentación tuve que dejarlo a medias porque esto cuarteto no me dejo avanzar y después de eso, sí o sí Agridulce XDD

Saluditos! (*3*)/


	3. Game over?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estafadores Y Policías. Un juego de traiciones y mentiras.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo III: Game Over?**

 **.**

Itou jamás en su vida sintió mayor satisfacción como ahora, una sonrisa se había adueñado de sus labios sin dar espacio a nada más, ni si quiera palabras de apoyo a la unidad que aún no podía creer semejante noticia. Lo único que podía hacer por ahora era encerrarse en su despacho, el silencio que inundaba la habitación fue cortado por una sonora carcajada, por fin la piedra de su zapato ya no estaba en su camino y el ascenso prácticamente era suyo.

—Hijikata te debo una —sonrió, con malicia.

Su viejo compañero en la academia además de ser el rival que no lo dejaba llegar a la cima, y quien abruptamente fue transferido a SU ciudad (arrebatándole su única opción de ascender) fue degradado con "honores". Los trapos sucios del Toushirou salieron a flote, quedaron al descubierto varios delitos que eran cadena perpetua. Fraude era el cargo de menor gravedad de todos los mencionados. La dulce ironía estaba presente, se quedaría con la unidad de investigación de Hijikata designándola únicamente para atraparlo, mientras que la suya propia continuaría con la misión de encontrar a Sakata.

El ex-detective fue un tonto, al no utilizar como señuelo al empresario. Shingeshi solía atraer a los ladrones como la miel a las moscas.

La fiesta cumpleaños de Tokugawa, daría comienzo en un par de horas, todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, su contacto hablo con Sakata esa noche en el casino, como era de esperarse no tardó mucho en ir por el premio mayor "la invitación". Aún había un detalle inquietante, y es que un pelirrojo también se presentó e hizo algunas preguntas curiosas, seguramente era el colaborador de esa rata escurridiza

No le dio mucha importancia a quien quiera que fuese ese muchacho, por ahora su único objetivo era Sakata Gintoki. Únicamente debía estar atento para cuando la invitación _101_ fuese escaneada, y dar inicio a la acción.

.

En la lujosa mansión, los invitados bailaban con delicadeza o charlaban según sus preferencias. Una pareja en especial destacaba del resto, no sabían bailar (no con delicadeza al menos) y por la ferocidad con la que se echaron sobre la bandeja de bocadillos, devoraron con gusto los camarones, jamás volverían a probar la receta de un chef cuyo restaurante fue calificado con 5 estrellas.

—Desmáyate —dijo el de cabello plateado, luego de tragar el último bocado.

—No quiero desmayarme por el camarón, es tonto.

—No es momento para que te quejes por esa tontería —contestó, irritado.

—Quiero champaña —como un capricho infantil desvió la mirada a otro lado ignorando a su compañero.

—No vinimos de fiesta, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Si fuese alérgica me llevarían a un hospital, ricitos. Creí que eras más listo.

Tenía razón en ese punto, con la mirada buscaron a uno de los tantos garzones que se paseaban las copas de alcohol.

Kagura miró con nerviosismo la copa entres sus dedos.

—Dale un sorbo —la apresuró el hombre.

—No me gusta el alcohol —arrugó el ceño, haciendo un mohín.

—Entonces solo humedece tus labios para que al menos tengan olor —cerro los ojos con fuerza conteniéndose. No estaba seguro si Kamui había planeado que su molesta hermanita se portara de esa forma, quizás, si planeaban traicionarlos después de todo.

—Cállate, tú tampoco eres de mucha ayuda —guiada por el coraje se tomó todo el contenido de un sorbo, fue cosa de segundos para que las burbujas se le subieran a la cabeza. De esa manera logró un desmayo tan convencional que captó la atención de quienes los rodeaban.

—¿Está bien la señorita? —preguntó, el mismo muchacho que le ofreció el licor. El guardia que estaba en uno de los ventanales se acercó preocupado, esa noche debía ser perfecta o sería despedido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con algo de temor.

—No tolera muy bien el alcohol. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda descansar? —la rogativa en la voz del hombre hizo que automáticamente el encargado de la seguridad mirase hacia las escaleras.

—En el segundo piso hay un cuarto disponible.

—Muchas gracias.

Kagura sintió como la sensación de incomodidad recorría su cuerpo en el momento de ser alzado en los brazos Gintoki, podía escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón dándose cuenta que no era la única que estaba nerviosa por lo complicado del trabajo.

El cuarto era bastante elegante dejando al descubierto la real excentricidad de festejado, tras el cierre de la puerta el mayor tiro sobre la cama a Kagura, haciéndola enojar por su falta de delicadeza y porque su percepción de lo que pasaba estaba algo "temblorosa".

—Eso fue fácil, demasiado fácil para mí gusto —dijo el más experimentado.

Dicho aquello la luz se fue de todo el edificio. La joven se levantó de la cama con torpeza, algo andaba mal con ella ¡oh cierto! y con la iluminación. En segundos el celular del amante del azúcar anuncio un mensaje.

" _Se acabó, llego la policía"_

—Tenemos menos de un minuto para movernos —con ayuda del móvil, ilumino a su compañera esperando alguna reacción.

El hecho de que Kagura en sus diecinueve años no hubiera probado ni una sola gota de alcohol complicaba las cosas. No entendía muy bien a que venía su ola de despreocupación, el querer reír con todas sus fuerzas por lo excitante que sonaba la idea de escapar o ser atrapados.

—Creo que estoy ebria —con una sonrisa, se tumbó en la cama.

—¡Fue solo una maldita copa…! que tragaste de un sorbo. Párate rápido —la sujeto de la muñeca obligándola a seguirlo, el tiempo no se detendría por ellos. La arrastró hasta la puerta, pero los tacones le dificultaban el caminar a la pelirroja—. Sácatelos de una maldita vez, los segundos pasan.

—No quiero, son lindos —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Gintoki no aguanto más y la alzó como un costal sobre su hombro derecho, con cuidado se movía en la oscuridad para llegar hasta la escalera. Observó que los invitados estaban siendo evacuados por la salida principal. Dispersos en cada esquina del salón, los oficiales daban la idea de velar por la seguridad de sus ciudadanos, nada más alejado de la realidad. Lo único que buscaban era la cabeza con permanente natural plateada, aunque con la escasa luz les era casi imposible identificarlo.

Gintoki no se animó a bajar las escaleras, era demasiado arriesgado, sobre todo con el sujeto que desde la entrada daba indicaciones. Llevaba lentes, su cabello parecía ser claro y no dudaba que vendría tras su cabeza.

Regresando sobre sus pasos, el veinteañero con nerviosismo tiró nuevamente a la chica sobre la cama, sin importarle demasiado como llevaba el mareo. Abrió la ventana de la habitación esperando encontrar alguna forma de bajar.

—Idiota por tu culpa ya no podemos salir.

—Mi hermano es muy inteligente —dijo con la inocencia de una niña pequeña —él puede hacer algo, llámalo.

—¡Cállate!

—Es su culpa, si no se hubieran metido con nosotros, esto no pasaría.

—¡Es tu…! —el mayor guardó silencio al escuchar pasos acercándose, debía pensar en algo rápido, pero arrojar a la pelirroja por la ventana no era un opción, siempre y cuando no quisiera ser acusado de intento de homicidio.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió a causa de una patada, dos hombres irrumpieron en el cuarto, uno más violento que el otro. La sangre del permanentado se helo por unos segundos, hasta que los reconoció.

—¡Kamui! —gritó, la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. A modo de respuesta el muchacho la escudriño verificando que no estuviera herida, pero había algo que no cuadraba, estaba demasiado contenta como si no se diera cuenta del problema.

—Rápido, no tardarán mucho en encontrarlos —dijo Shinpachi, arrojándole un uniforme— están encerrados en la bodega, eso nos dará algo de tiempo.

—Vestidos así, aún podemos ir por el grial —habló la adrenalina que recorría las venas de Sakata, todo esos días perdidos de planeación no serían en vano.

—Si quieres, pero nos vamos sin ti —Kamui no pensaba arriesgarse en un edificio lleno de policías.

Los estafadores tardaron tres minutos en salir de la propiedad. Itou tardo treinta minutos en hallar a los oficiales heridos y atados en la bodega de jardinería, la brutal golpiza fue por cortesía del joven Yato.

.

A una semana de haber sido degradado, Hijikata nunca se imaginó que serle fiel sus deberes y convicciones lo harían terminar como un fugitivo, sumándose a la lista de los más buscados. Se ubicaba justo después de Sakata y por encima de Katsura, estaba en medio de las dos perores manzanas podridas de la sociedad.

No había salido del hostal desde su ingreso, esperando que la búsqueda contra su persona fuera aminorándose. El casero amablemente le comentó, que una de las calles feas de la ciudad había un pequeño restaurante barato por si tenía hambre.

Toushirou no lo pensó demasiado, no tenía dinero ni tampoco podía sacar de su cuenta bancaria, de ese modo les sería bastante sencillo rastrearlo dando con su paradero, no podía permitirse ese riesgo ya que ni si quiera había empezado a trabajar. Si lo meditaba, no estaba seguro si sus superiores estaban en su contra o no, prácticamente lo tiraron a un pozo sin una maldita cuerda.

El pequeño restaurante tenía una fachada algo derruida, hace algunas semanas jamás hubiera estado entre sus opciones ingresar, pero el hambre y el poco efectivo no le daban otra alternativa. Tomó asiento pidiendo arroz con extra mayonesa (el dueño le comento que hacían platillos al gusto del cliente). Metido en sus pensamientos, por el rabillo del ojo observó que el tipo a su lado recibía su comida, no pudo reprimir un gesto de disgusto viendo las judías dulces sobre el arroz, no creía posible que alguien ingiriera esa comida para gato. Alzó la mirada para ver la cara del subnormal. Sintió que le habían arrojado un balde de agua fría encima y un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago. La casualidad o el universo lo usaban como su broma privada; en los dos meses que se le encomendó el caso, trabajaba hasta pasada la media noche, revisando cámaras de seguridad, repasando una y otra vez los informes o "charlas", con los sujetos (criminales) que conocieron o trabajaron en algún momento con Sakata.

No podía arrestarlo, no podía llamar patrullas, el único contacto que tenía era Sougo y por si fuera poco apagaba el móvil, únicamente contestaba las llamadas los viernes por la noche.

—Su comida está lista —dijo el anciano, trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a Toushirou.

—Viejo, ese tipo con su comida para perros me quita el apetito. ¿Dónde queda la preferencia para los clientes frecuentes?

—¡No quiero escuchar eso de un idiota que come arroz con dulces! —gritó con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Había esperado tanto tiempo por el glorioso momento en el que se encontrarían de frente, se verían cara a cara, y lo acorralaría como una oveja. Una hermosa epifanía para el policía, en su lugar el delincuente comía tranquilamente mientras lo insultaba por su _Hijikata Special_.

—Por fin te encuentro —dijo un muchacho que entraba al modesto restaurante, usaba lentes y no cabía duda que era el compañero del permanentado. Detrás del muchacho le seguía de cerca una pelirroja.

—¿Qué haces comiendo? Estábamos en medio de algo —gruñó, bastante irritada.

—Me aburrí y tenía hambre —respondió mirando su tazón— además estoy en tiempo fuera.

Hijikata optó por escuchar la conversación, para muchos no tenía sentido pero si eres oficial de policía todo tiene mensajes ocultos. Sakata Gintoki estaba fuera de servicio por esa razón no lograba dar con su paradero, no es que estuviera siendo cuidadoso simplemente no se estaba moviendo.

Kagura clavó la mirada en el cliente sentado junto a Gintoki, no porque lo viese atractivo, al contrario le fue bastante repulsivo ver su platillo pero se le hacía familiar.

—¿Qué pasa Kagura? —preguntó, Shinpachi.

—Ese tipo… —dijo en voz baja— lo he visto en alguna parte.

—¿Dónde está el otro?

—No llego anoche, seguro tiene compañía —respondió con un deje de amargura, lo quería pero no soportaba la idea de que el hiciese lo que se le antojara pero le prohibiera salir sola.

—Justaway quedó en tercer lugar ¡PERDÍ TODO! —chilló molesto.

¿Carrera de caballos? ¿Enserio? El tipo que creía un genio por ser escurridizo, no era más que un idiota con mucha ¡MUCHA SUERTE! Hijikata sin poder soportar la estupidez que oía, golpeo su cabeza contra la pared, esperando que sea un estúpido sueño, era una decepción total que su enemigo mortal fuera esa clase de persona.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Shinpachi, miró con interés la escena pues tenía algo divertido.

—Debe ser intoxicación por mayonesa —comentó en un susurro el mayor de los tres con tono burlón.

—Hijikata Toushirou… —dijo la pelirroja, el susodicho reaccionó al escuchar su nombre de los labios de esa chiquilla— el detective que tenía tratos sucios, fue condenado a veinte años de cárcel, pero milagrosamente pudo escapar.

Gintoki y Shinpachi inspeccionaron al mencionado con interés, podría ser útil si lo intercambiaban por algún trato si llegaran a ser encarcelados.

—Hablemos en otro lugar —encendió un cigarrillo observándolos con recelo, tal vez, el universo no se estaba burlando de él. Al contrario, le estaba dando un empujoncito por todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en el caso.

.

Los cuatro fueron al hipódromo no se verían sospechosos entre apostadores y tipos raros.

—No los voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente si saben quién soy —rompió el silencio con una mirada hostil.

—Nosotros somos tres contra uno. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías ganarnos? —contratacó Shinpachi.

—Fui policía una vez. Unos matones de cuarta no podrían tocarme —su altanería no fue algo que le agradara al hombre de ojos color vino.

—No debes ser un muy buen policía si no sabes quienes somos —Gintoki se acercó Kagura como si le fuese a contar un secreto— apostaría que era el chico de los recados —susurro en voz alta, ella sin pensarlo le siguió el juego.

—¿Tú crees? se ve más como el que limpia los baños —respondió, imitando el gesto juguetón.

Hijikata jamás dejaría que alguien se burlara de él sin antes darle su merecido. Encolerizado por el fuerte golpe a su persona y orgullo. Arremetió contra la pareja, pero fue detenido enseguida por Shinpachi. La risa de esos tontos hacía hervir su sangre, deseaba cortarles las cabezas y exhibirlas como trofeos en su despacho. Enceguecido por la ira se deshizo del agarre, lo único que distinguió, fue su puño en la mejilla de ese permanentado inútil.

—Oye cálmate —en el suelo refregaba su mejilla, mientras su agresor era detenido por los más jóvenes— solo era una broma.

Hijikata no quería detenerse ¡Al demonio la misión encubierta! Si podía matarlo a golpes lo haría, ese tipo era peor que un dolor de muelas.

—¿¡A quien le dices chicos de los recados!?

Recobró la compostura en segundos, ignorando olímpicamente al trío de idiotas; estrechó la mirada, adelanto un par de pasos con la única intención de taparle la boca a Sakata. Sí, era él, gafas y cabello claro… Ituo.

—Oye ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, la chica intrigada por el cambio de humor.

—Esos tipos junto al galpón, eran parte de mi unidad de investigación. Son hábiles pero conozco a la perfección su Modus operandi. Si comparten sus ganancias conmigo puedo protegerlos de la policía, y con la información que tengo iríamos un paso delante de todos. No crean que ellos están aquí por casualidad, si no vienen por mí, vienen por ustedes. Piénsenlo y sean cuidadosos, no soy el único en la lista de los más buscados.

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, no le cabía la menor duda, tenía toda la atención de Sakata, pues parecía lo bastante convencido ya que le extendió la mano y pudieron cerrar el trato.

Hijikata debía conseguir pruebas sólidas de todas las barbaridades que había hecho ese sujeto, lo mejor sería tenerlo cerca, conocer a sus contactos y arrestarlos a todos de una sola estocada. Limpiaría gran parte de la ciudad si todo salía de acuerdo a su plan.

Por el momento su única preocupación debía ser protegerlo a toda costa, él mismo estuvo cerca de atraparlo en el hospital. No podía permitir que su rival le ganara o perdería su ascenso y su estrella de oro.

" _Itou, este juego recién empieza"_

* * *

Hola.

Técnicamente ya es miércoles de Gintama, tenía que actualizar y Hablando de eso OMG! el Ending está exageradamente épico parece que se viene la trama D: muero por ver las peleas de Kamui *_* ñlkjhfdsdfgjklñ

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, hahaha al fin se encontraron con mi amado Toushiii, más les vale que lo traten bien :c

Saluditos a todos Bye! n.n oh cierto... ¡No se olviden de comentar! :S


	4. Leche de fresa X Sukonbu X Mayonesa

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estafadores Y Policías. Un juego de traiciones y mentiras.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo IV: Leche de fresa X Sukonbu X Mayonesa.**

 **.**

Hijikata estaba algo sorprendido con los sucesos de las últimas horas. Descansaba tranquilamente en el sofá de sus "cómplices". Por poco casi se quita el sombrero ante las habilidades de Gintoki para hacer trampa en los casinos y estuvo a punto de cometer el gran error de enseñarles cómo sacar dinero de cajeros automáticos, en su defensa podía decir que era estrictamente necesario.

Kagura regresó al departamento con algunas compras que hizo en la tienda del primer piso del edificio y Gintoki volvía de la cocina con dos latas de cerveza.

Hijikata no lograba sentirse del todo incomodo como lo estaría un policía en ese nido de víboras, quizás, empezaba a experimentar algo similar al síndrome de Estocolmo, esa sería una buena explicación para la extraña y amigable convivencia que estaba llevando con ellos, de lo contrario, se estaba convirtiendo en una rata.

.

Cinco horas antes.

Kagura estaba preocupada, en su historial esta sería la primera vez que se arriesgaba más de lo necesario sin ganar nada a cambio, por otro lado, iban cuatro días y contando desde la última vez que Kamui pisó el departamento. No era extraño que su hermano se marchará a veces sin decir nada, no dudaba que la principal razón de que se fuera repentinamente era por culpa del par de tontos y seguramente estaba ideando un plan para deshacerse de los autodenominados _Yorozuya_ , por ende, debía ser un plan estructurado para que no dejaran huellas antes de ser traicionados por sus "compañeros", de momento tendría que vigilarlos de cerca y rogar porque en esta ocasión Kamui no tardará más de treinta días en regresar a su lado como la última vez que decidió tomarse vacaciones.

La pelirroja que en esos instantes veía el Reality show para descubrir al mejor chef del país, desvió la mirada de la TV posándola en los escandalosos Yorozuya, quienes discutían por un pasaje de autobús. Ignorando su absurda pelea continuó viendo su programa, sonrió cuando a una de las participantes le dijeron que preparaba comida tan insípida que ni un perro la comería o, al menos hasta que Shinpachi separó frente a ella tapando su visión de la pantalla únicamente para infórmale que se ausentaría por cuarentaiocho horas y que no lo contactaran a menos que fuera una situación de vida o muerte. No fue una noticia que le agradará a la muchacha ya que la única misión que le encomendó Kamui fue vigilar el "par de gafas".

Pasaron largos veinte minutos desde que Shimura se marchó y en los cuales la enojada pelirroja apagó el televisor.

—¿Estás enojada? —preguntó el permanentado, al ver como el participante favorito de la joven fue descalificado "injustamente".

—Da igual ¿A dónde fue Shinpachi? —preguntó casual.

—Fue a ver a su hermana —contestó mientras buscaba con la mirada el control de la TV.

Esa respuesta causó más dudas en la joven, si Shimura tenía una hermana ella tendría que ser su aliada en el juego de las estafas, pero hasta ahora no había escuchado en ninguna ocasión que la mencionaran.

—¿No trabaja con ustedes? —indagó, levantándose del sofá en busca de su snack a la cocina.

—Shinpachi es diferente a nosotros, él realmente la tiene difícil.

—Se más claro —exigió dándole una mordida al Sukunbu y regresando a su lugar.

—Es por su hermana, estaba grave en el hospital y su familia no podía costear el tratamiento. La única forma de salvarla fue pedir dinero prestado, pero se lo pidió a las personas equivocadas —indiferente, encendió nuevamente el televisor.

Kagura sin creer ni una sola de las palabras de Gintoki vio como premiaban a la tipa que cocinaba "mal", los rumores de que salía con uno de los miembros del jurado parecían ser ciertos por la exagerada puntuación final.

—¡Le quedó crudo! ¿cómo pudo sacar tanto? —gritó exaltada.

—Vamos al casino, el dinero siempre sube el ánimo —dijo el permanentado, colocándose la misma chaqueta que había dejado sobre la mesa la pasada noche.

La joven Yato asintió con una sonrisa, la oportunidad perfecta para reunir información.

.

Hijikata escuchaba su estómago rugir, pasaban de las seis de la tarde y su última comida había sido su almuerzo del día anterior. Necesita dinero, pero sus superiores no lo estaban ayudando, su cuenta bancaría era monitoreada y ya no le queda nada de efectivo en los bolsillos, lo más probable es que lo corrieran de la pensión en un par de días.

Mendigar nunca sería su estilo, no estaba dispuesto a robarle a algún transeúnte, buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo le quitaría tiempo y concentración para acercarse a Sakata, definitivamente lo habían echado a la calle como a un perro.

Salió a la calle para idear un plan, ahí fue cuando su suerte cambió, una reluciente moneda en el suelo lo obligo a esbozar una sonrisa. Solo había un lugar en el mundo para que esa simple moneda duplicara su precio, el casino Sol.

Tardó una hora en llegar al gran edificio.

Entró y fue directamente a la máquina tragamonedas, en la última hilera, la que se ubicaba justo a medio metro de la pared decorada con una llamativa planta que media casi dos metros por el alto de la maceta, vio dos figuras conocidas, la pelirroja y el tipejo que lo obligaba a vivir un infierno, antes de poder articular alguna palabra observó atento como el permanentado movió la palanca hasta la mitad para luego subirla nuevamente, hizo el mismo procedimiento tres veces, de cierto modo parecía que no sabía usar la máquina, quien pensará eso estaba más equivocado de lo que creía, al jalar la palanca por completo las fichas cayeron como si no quisieran detenerse, premio mayor.

El detective boquiabierto esperaba a que se fueran para imitar su juego, pero su sentido de la justicia sobrepasaba los límites humanos, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba junto a ellos.

—El tipo de la Mayonesa —saludo el de cabellera plateada recogiendo las fichas del suelo.

—¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?

—Es un viejo truco ¿no se lo enseñan a los policías? —preguntó con la intención de molestarlo.

—¿Eres idiota? Te han seguido aquí en dos ocasiones ¿Por qué sigues volviendo? ¿Quieres que te atrapen al hacer algo tan llamativo? —lo encaró furioso, debía protegerlo como sea, no permitiría que Itou le arrebate su ascenso.

—Mayora —los interrumpió Kagura— no tienes derecho a reclamar nada siendo nuestro socio no has ayudado en nada ¿no será que estás esperando una oportunidad?

Toushirou cambió su semblante por uno serio, esa chica no era una tonta que seguía a ese "perdedor" por rebeldía al parecer se manejaba en el área.

—No te equivocas, buscó la oportunidad de romper cada hueso del imbécil que me delató.

Su ceño fruncido y esa mirada enojada parecían bastantes creíbles para el astuto Gintoki, aunque el permanentado lo veía como su comodín si llegaba a pasar algo que estuviese fuera de sus manos.

—Voy a cambiar mis fichas —anunció Sakata.

No esperaba que Hijikata redujera a Kagura por la espalda y le tapará la boca, escondiéndose ambos en el espacio que había entre la pared y la planta decorativa. La pelirroja luchaba contra el agarre, pero el detective tuvo un entrenamiento tan bueno como el que su padre le había enseñado, sin duda era un sujeto difícil. Toushirou con la mirada le hizo una señal Gintoki para que se escondiera, la que por suerte el susodicho supo interpretar con éxito.

Los ojos azules del fumador empedernido seguían la figura de su rival, estaba vestido como un civil al igual que aquella vez en el hipódromo. Kondo y Matsudaira habían dicho que no servía como agente encubierto, pero un mar de dudas se apodero de su mente. La sola idea de ser traicionado le quemaba el pecho, imaginar que había caído directamente en la trampa de los leones por culpa del cumplimiento de sus deberes parecía una broma de mal gusto. No estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su carrera por unos superiores corruptos, la estación podía estar llena de fugas y ratas colándose en su interior, pero el detective que había llegado a la gran ciudad para hacer un cambio estaba decidido en convertirse en la pesadilla de todos, su meta ya no era un simple ascenso, iría por la cabeza y dejaría caer el peso de la ley sobre todos.

Se acercó lo suficiente para susurrar en el oído de Kagura quien no se rendía con el forcejeo.

—Ese tipo de gafas junto a la ruleta es policía, esta como un civil lo que significa que sabe que estamos aquí. Te soltaré, no hagas ruido.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa imbécil!?

—No sé quién eres porque no estabas en los archivos como una de los colaboradores de Sakata, por eso no puedes dejar que te vean con él.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —indagó sin ocultar su recelo y hostilidad.

—Hay un departamento que se encarga únicamente en rastrearlo, es popular entre los policías —respondió con cierta severidad— tenemos que salir rápido cuando él está presente siempre hay una redada, el maldito es bueno en lo que hace.

—Entonces solo tenemos que ser mejores —sonrió— si contamos de aquí hasta la quinta maquina hay un punto ciego ¿por qué crees que siempre vuelve?

Empezaba a caerle bien esa chica.

Hijikata pudo identificar a cinco policías, tres pertenecían al grupo de Itou, los otros dos eran de su cuadrilla. Yamazaki y Harada.

—Las entradas deben estar vigiladas, los baños del primer piso colindan con el jardín y el estacionamiento.

—Un disparo al aire sería llamativo en un punto ciego.

—No tengo mi arma, pero una alerta de bomba nos daría el tiempo suficiente —buscó con la mirada al que sería el actor principal de su distracción— Distrae al tipo de camiseta roja, mientras yo tomó su mochila.

Kagura era una experta en "distraer", Toushi pudo quitarle el bolso sin que se percatará mientras que Gintoki de su lugar observaba. Su móvil recibió un mensaje de su compañera _—Hay polis, consigue un reloj para la distracción, luego ve al baño del primer piso. Cuidado están como civiles—._

El hombre de cabello rizado apegándose al plan del ex-policía. Imitó las acciones de Kagura sus rápidas manos eran un don único, aunque no todos se vanagloriarían de ello.

Se reunieron detrás de la planta, el bolso traía un par de camisetas y unos cuantos libros, lo que sería ideal simulando el peso adecuado.

Toushirou dejo la maleta bajo la cuarta máquina que entraba en el punto ciego, ahí empezaba la actuación de la joven Yato.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! —el guardia corrió a ver qué ocurría atraído por los gritos de la muchacha— Un tipo me empujó me quito las fichas, dejo un bolso y salió corriendo.

Las miradas curiosas gente estaban sobre ellos, el hombre hizo un llamado por el radio dando una alerta, en respuesta se ordenó comunicar que abandonarán tranquilamente el "sector A". Kagura se mezcló entre la multitud, lo suficiente para observar y no ser identificada. Toushirou y Gintoki aprovecharon para ir al pasillo que daba a los baños cuando vieron a Yamazaki abandonar su puesto de vigilancia e ir a la zona del creciente tumulto.

La joven los alcanzo y los tres se dirigieron a su destino. Ingresaban al baño de mujeres cuando un grito les hizo sudar frío.

—¡Yamazaki! ¡Harada! Sigan a Hijikata va en dirección al pasillo oriente —Itou los había visto.

Los estafadores se apresuraron a buscar la salida antes de que los policías dieran con su paradero, el primer inconveniente fue ver que no era una ventana corrediza y no eran los únicos en lugar. Kagura fue quien las convenció de escapar diciéndoles que había una bomba y estaban evacuando a todos, ellos eran los encargados de dar el aviso a los clientes.

Romper la ventana no fue complicado, el problema era salir de la construcción sin ser descubiertos.

Sirenas policíacas y la de bomberos se acercaban a toda velocidad, corrieron al estacionamiento si saltaban el muro principal entrarían a propiedad privada y podrían escapar. Gintoki saltó primero, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo un perro —que el permanentado aseguraba que había brotado del a tierra—, enterró sus colmillos en su brazo derecho.

Hijikata examinó que no hubiera más animales para ir en su ayuda y Kagura lo siguió. El afectado trataba de abrirle la boca al perro, pero estaba siendo tan inútil como tratar de calmarlo diciéndole "perrito bonito" a un enfurecido pastor alemán, golpearlo lo haría enojar más y definitivamente no podían hacer demasiado ruido.

—Trata de ahorcarlo, tendrá que abrir la boca para respirar— dijo el policía. Dirigiéndose al bote de basura sacando la tapa de un plástico duro.

—¡Se va desangrar! —gritó histérica la chica.

El policía se acercó por la espalda del animal para propinarle un golpe severo, no esperaba que Sakata tratará de tumbar al guardián de la casa usando su propio peso, el movimiento fue tan rápido que fue él quien recibió el golpe de Hijikata.

—¡Bastardo al perro! —gritó enojado al recibir el golpe en el hombro.

—¡Mierda! —todo parecía perdido hasta que un vago recuerdo llegó a su mente— ¡Sit! —el perro movió las orejas reconociendo la palabra— ¡Out! —no hubo respuesta —¡Auss! —el perro soltó a Gintoki inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó anonadada.

—Es un perro mal entrenado no espero una orden para atacar —el perro sí estaba mal entrenado, pero no hubiera atacado si Sakata no le hubiera pisado la cola.

—Hay un lugar a cuatro cuadras donde pueden tratarte, no debe haber mucha gente y están acostumbrados a tratar con animales.

—Sería sospecho llevar a un tipo medio muerto por cuatro cuadras —encendió un cigarrillo para liberar algo de estrés.

Lo único para salir del paso fue quitarle la camiseta y usarla como vendaje, luego Toushirou le prestó su chaqueta para tapar el intento de vendaje.

La gente seguía amontonada alrededor del casino, el transito había sido cortado en ambas direcciones, lo que podría dejarles la calle libre para ir y venir por el callejón. Siguieron a Kagura por ser la única que conocía el misterioso lugar, los hombres casi se van de espalda al estar parados frente a una clínica veterinaria.

—¿¡A esto te referías con estar acostumbrados a tratar con animales!? —gritó histérico el afectado.

—Conozco a alguien, cállate.

Entraron al recinto y una amable secretaria los atendió, la joven pidió hablar con Abuto quien en ese momento estaba tratando a un "paciente", tras quince minutos un hombre de cabello largo y castaño salió de una de las tres consultas y saludo amablemente a la pelirroja, no había duda que se conocían. La atención de Toushirou se quedó cuando ella dijo —Vengo por el libro que me prestarías —. El veterinario simplemente asintió con una expresión sería.

—Lo tengo en mi oficina. Acompáñame.

Los tres entraron con Abuto y todo lucía normal había una mesa, un estante lleno de frascos, una lava manos con un dispensador de toallas de papel y un escritorio.

—¿Le pasó algo a tu hermano idiota?

—Se fue hace unos días y no lo he visto, el que necesita ayuda es él —señaló al de cabello rizado cuya piel estaba tomando una extraña tonalidad pálida— un perro lo mordió.

Sin hacer preguntas procedió a tratarlo, en su escritorio había un cajón secreto con una pequeña maleta de primeros auxilios, en ella saco unos pequeños frascos y una botella de 500 cc de suero fisiológico. Primero le puso las vacunas necesarias como la antitetánica y antirrábica, identifico la mordedura como una de cuarto tipo, procedió a limpiarla para luego ponerle un par de puntos. El proceso no llevó más de quince minutos, la cuenta fue pagada con las fichas del casino y pudieron retirarse.

Hijikata quería unir cabos sueltos, no entendía porque Itou previó sus movimientos ¿realmente lo habían traicionado? Sí era así ya no le importarían los medios que utilizara para llegar al fin, no podía confiar en nadie más que él mismo.

—El punto ciego ya no es efectivo. Ellos llegaron antes que yo, Itou nos vio a los tres, pero me identifico solo a mí.

—Da igual quiero comer y nos quedamos sin nada.

—En casa tampoco hay comida —agregó Kagura.

—Se cómo sacar dinero del cajero automático del servicentro diez —dijo un tanto resignado, esperando a que caiga la noche.

.

Los tres regresaron al departamento con una carga de leche de fresa, sukunbu y mayonesa. Los pensamientos del policía encubierto eran confusos y contradictorios, había robado, fue contra todos sus principios por culpa del hambre y los nervios. Estuvo a punto de enseñarles como abrir un cajero automático con un simple y accesible dispensador de corriente. Por suerte un muchacho que iba en la calle le ofreció a Kagura ir a un bar por un trago, siendo la oportunidad para el "mago", quien en cosa de segundos se quedó con la cartera del joven y su salario completo. Luego entró Toushirou reclamándole por estar con su "chica", en diez minutos le arrebataron el trabajo de un mes.

No quería seguir haciendo lo incorrecto, pero de momento le habían dado un poco de comida así que merecían algo de gratitud. Bebió con gusto la cerveza que le ofreció el de cabellera plateada. Con el alcohol en la sangre reflexionó por qué no aprovechó la estancia con el veterinario para llamar alguna patrulla o, a Sougo, quien en ningún momento se molestó en contestar alguna de sus llamadas.

" _Si esta en mis manos cambiar en algo la sociedad lo haré, aun así, tenga que vender mi alma"._

Sonrió sintiéndose un estúpido, él mismo pronunció esas palabras cuando se graduó de la academia, por unos momentos las ganas de reírse parecían incontrolables, parte de su trabajo ya estaba completo, logró infiltrarse con éxito.

* * *

Hola.

Espero que le haya gustado, en ese caso no se vayan sin comentar :V

OMG! Muero por ver la nueva temporada de Gintama falta solo un mes y 4 días :'D Muero por ver a Kamui siendo niño bueno, después de tanto entendí porque Kagura quería que fuera como antes o, porque él ayudo a Seita a ver a su mamá, las palabras de Housen tenían mucho sentido ._.'

Saluditos.

Me pueden encontrar en _feisbuk_ como: yoxtiha94


	5. Hay diferencia entre deseo y lo correcto

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estafadores y policías. Un juego de traiciones y mentiras.**

 **Chapter V: ¿Hay diferencia entre lo que deseas y lo correcto?**

 **.**

Itou tenía un humor de perros, se podía escuchar con claridad el eco proveniente de las teclas de su portátil, con fuerza desmedida escribía el informe con los acontecimientos referentes al casino. Le dio un último sorbo a su bebida energética para luego arrojar la lata al basurero.

Imprimió el archivo con expresión neutral.

Necesitaba a Hijikata tras las rejas, para Kamotarou era increíble pensar que Toushirou aun siendo expulsado seguía siendo un bache en su camino, aunque de todos modos encontró algo bastante interesante.

Una sonrisa llenó sus labios, podría tirar sus trapos sucios sobre su ex-camarada y ex-compañero de academia y limpiar sus pecados, siendo el final perfecto para ambos o, eso creía.

Llegó con sus superiores para presentar la documentación solicitada. Matsudaira fue quien se apodero del informe además de darle la orden de tomar asiento mientras leía con atención cada detalle.

—Itou explícame lo de Toushi —exigió Katakuriko.

El detective acomodó sus lentes antes de hablar.

—Hijikata estaba en el casino con Sakata Gintoki. Una mujer dio una alerta de bomba causando el caos necesario para que los sospechosos escaparan, perdí su rastro en el pasillo oriente cuando uno de los oficiales dejó su puesto. Por el momento no ha sido posible identificar a la mujer ya que lamentablemente hay un punto ciego en el sector de las máquinas tragamonedas. Sospecho que esa era una de las razones por las cuales no lográbamos dar con el paradero de Sakata Gintoki, claro, si dejamos a un lado su abierta cooperación con "Toushi" —finalizó con un deje de sarcasmo.

—Buen trabajo Itou, no diste con el distribuidor de heroína, pero sí con nuestra oveja descarriada. No hables con nadie del tema, no sabemos si hay más fugas por ahí —añadió Kondo con una mirada que el detective no supo interpretar.

Matsudaira acompañó hasta la puerta al joven policía, sin esperar que Itou se alejará lo suficiente, llamó con un grito que raspó su garganta a Okita, el detective se encogió de hombros al notar el humor negro de su superior, aunque dejo de importarle apenas vio el rostro de Sougo, después de todo no era su problema.

Okita Sougo entró y tomó asiento en la misma silla en la que minutos atrás estuvo Itou, el joven oficial veía indicios de que tendría problemas.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con Hijikata? —preguntó Kondo.

—No hemos hablado —respondió con sinceridad.

Obvió el hecho de que no había encendido ni una sola vez el móvil que le dieron por ser un insulto a su Smartphone, siendo esta una mera excusa, lo que pasaba con el capitán Okita iba más allá de un fanatismo por la tecnología, el veinteañero tenía rasgos de psicopatía y de esta misma derivaba su sadismo. Sougo iba por el puesto de Hijikata al que no puedo acceder porque le faltaba edad para el cargo, pero si lograba deshacerse de Toushirou, Itou tendría el ascenso y así él podría quedarse con uno de los puestos que quedasen vacíos.

—¿Él no ha contactado contigo?

—Lo hizo, pero no tomé la llamada. Quería estar bien informado sobre los detalles antes de entregarles mi primer informe.

Katakuriko soltó una sarcástica carcajada.

—Itou vio Toushi con Sakata ¿No creías que era importante informarnos? ¡No quiero otro error, fuera de aquí! —gritó Matsudaira mientras Kondo escribía en su portátil.

El menor se retiró con una mirada glacial en el rostro, debía ser más precavido si quería culminar con su objetivo.

.

Transcurrieron inadvertidas cuatro semanas, el brazo del permanentado estaba completamente curado tras la mordedura del perro, en los últimos días ya no era una novedad que comer cerca de Hijikata les quitara el apetito y Shinpachi había obtenido información sobre algo a lo que Kagura no le prestó mayor atención, a diferencia de ella, los hombres parecían bastante interesados en el tema.

Era el primer sábado que pasaban sin discutir por alguna tontería, por el contrario, los cuatro tenían la vista en la pantalla del televisor, pendientes de cada movimiento que haría el sicario en la película.

Kagura dio sobresalto cuando su móvil vibró anunciando una llamada, lo tenía en el pantalón y supo de ante mano de quien se trataba. Rápidamente fue al baño para conversar con su hermano.

—Escucha. Tienes que irte del edificio y busca otro lugar, no dejes que esos tipos te sigan.

—¡Idiota! no puedes llamarme solo para darme ordenes ¿Quién demonios te crees? ¡Tú fuiste quien me dejo sola con estos idiotas!

—Kagura —su voz se tornó seria— Estoy siguiendo una pista importante, aléjate de ellos, busca otro lugar y cuando terminé con este asunto, estaremos juntos de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?

—No te preocupes, si llega a pasar algo te llamaré.

—¡Dime de una maldita vez que pasa!

—Creo que lo vi...

—¿¡A quién!? —insistió con angustia debido a la escasa información que entregaba el pelirrojo.

—Al abuelo, pero eso no es lo que importa. Estoy buscando a alguien más.

Antes de que la joven Yato pudiera procesar la información, Kamui cortó la llamada. Kagura no pudo pronunciar sílaba alguna, odiaba a ese viejo, por su culpa su familia se había roto en primer lugar, si llegaba a verlo se encargaría personalmente de devolverle el favor.

La pelirroja no estaba pensando con toda claridad, sin decir nada abandonó el departamento, pasó el resto del día vagando sin un rumbo fijo para despejar su mente; se estaba dejando llevar por emociones tontas, recordaba haber leído sobre un síndrome que iba de la mano con el rechazo y abandono por parte del padre, seguramente el constante desaparecer de su hermano mayor tenía que algo que ver con la extraña amistad que creía tener con "esos tipos", no los conocía. Usualmente obedecería de inmediato las ordenes de su hermano mayor sin dudar, pero no lograba entender por qué en está ocasión se sentía diferente.

No se percató del momento en el que oscureció y sin previo aviso la noche estaba sobre ella, encendió su teléfono celular, increíblemente tenía treinta llamadas perdidas, diecisiete de Shinpachi y trece de Gintoki, la última llamada fue por parte de Toushi y, fue la que cogió.

—¿Dónde demonios estás? Estos idiotas se volvieron locos pensando en que te habían hecho enojar.

Una sonrisa amarga se delineo en sus labios, no importaba si era un engaño, quería pasar más tiempo con ellos, quería seguir peleando con Gintoki por el último postre, coludirse con Sakata para molestar a Hijikata y reírse a costa de Shinpachi.

—Toushi que dulces eres —canturreó con voz melosa.

—¡No me digas Toushi! como sea, llega rápido. Están cocinando tus platillos favoritos, no entiendo porque, pero no tardes.

—Son unos tontos —dijo antes de cortar.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago, debía olvidar todo sobre ellos y lo que pasaba por su mente. Corrió al bar más cercano, tomó un lugar en la barra y solicitó whisky, siendo esta la segunda vez en su vida que probaba el alcohol.

—Ese es mi lugar.

Con desagrado dirigió su mirada al sujeto a su espalda, encontrándose con unos aburridos ojos carmín, el dueño de la singular mirada despedía aires de superioridad, los que irritaron de sobremanera a la pelirroja.

—Piérdete.

—Tienes un carácter agresivo para ser una chica ¿Eres un travestí?

Kagura estaba dispuesta a irse, pero no sin antes aclarar las cosas, el joven no pudo evitar cuando la chica vació su licor sobre él.

—Ahí tienes tu lugar.

—No debiste hacer eso, tuve un mal día y no tengo buen humor. Estás bajo arresto por atacar a un policía.

—¿Qué demonios? —se giró sobre sus talones encarándolo— No estabas en servicio bastardo ¡así no funciona y me estabas acosando!

—Conoces bien la ley, las personas que saben los detalles es porque la estudian o porque huyen de ella ¿Cuál eres tú?

Kagura tragó pesado. Shinpachi era un nerd de la informática, Hijikata quería limpiar su nombre, Gintoki era astuto y perspicaz. Los tres juntos eran peligrosos. No podía tomar como una simple casualidad que tras encender su móvil un policía viniera por ella. Un mal presentimiento recorrió su espina dorsal, sobre todo por la inusual llamada de su hermano mayor, él jamás la contactaba cuando desaparecía ¿Por qué lo había hecho justo esa tarde?

—Una persona que conoce sus derechos, señor policía cabrón. Sería una lástima si el vídeo de seguridad se filtrará por Internet. Imagino que el título sería algo como "Policía abusa de su autoridad y ataca a indefensa mujer".

—¿Indefensa mujer? No calzas en ese perfil, tu cuerpo esta tonificado, diría que haces ejercicio, pero solo una chica que sabe cuidarse a sí misma, iría a emborracharse a un bar de mala muerte.

—¡Pervertido!

—¡Solo escuchaste eso! Supongo que tu cabeza es solo accesorio para mantener tu idiotez encerrada.

Kagura se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar la seguidilla de insultos que tenía mente, ese tipo intentaba provocarla.

—La idiota te echó su vaso encima, no creo que puedas manejar si apestas a alcohol ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te acusa? ¿Pueden degradarte por algo así?

Sougo sonrió, ella también sabía jugar, no se había equivocado cuando la vio.

—Te invitó un trago.

—Claro, pero primero dime por qué.

—Cuando estaba en secundaria un chico me dijo que "un mentiroso reconoce a otro", cuando te vi esa frase se me vino a la cabeza.

La joven Yato acepto, no podía ser una simple casualidad. Las lecciones de Kamui parecían estar en todas partes, esta noche dejaría a los Yorozuya y no miraría atrás.

.

Pasaban de las una y media de la madrugada cuando Kagura regresó a su departamento, estaba agotada, compitió con garras y dientes contra el "idiota del bar" (cuyo nombre no sabía), por ganar la mayor cantidad de partidas en el billar, el que finalmente termino con un retundo empate.

—¿Dónde estabas?

La pregunta retumbo por la oscura sala, trato de orientarse para encontrar el interruptor, cuando la luz ilumino el cuarto. Gintoki la esperaba sentado en el sofá.

—Me entretuve con tipo en un bar.

—¡No puedes quedarte con hombre hasta tan tarde!

—¿Disculpa eres mi papá? Puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana, Yorozuya.

—Si te pasa algo tu psicótico hermano me matará.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, gracias.

Tenía planeado discutir incasablemente con ellos, provocar que se aburrieran de ella y así desaparecer sin dejar huellas que seguir, pero Gintoki era un idiota que no se apegaba a los esquemas. Sujeto el brazo de la chica cuando está pasó por su lado.

—Hueles alcohol ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—¿Qué demonios? —su voz tembló— puedo cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Fueron a trabajar, hay un circo cerca y su última función era a las doce. Hay arroz con sukunbu en el microondas y pastel de fresa en la nevera.

—Es mejor así, está es la despedida —dijo ignorando sus palabras y, al mismo tiempo, soltándose del agarre.

Los ojos del permanentado buscaron los azules de Kagura, sospechando de que iba el asunto. Sakata era la manzana podrida del cajón, tenía una moral bastante distraída y aun así podía sentir empatía por la glotona, violenta y poco femenina chica que casi le provoco una contusión la segunda vez que se vieron.

—Si es lo que deseas no te detendré. Haz lo que creas correcto, pero si la decisión no te hace feliz, quizás, no sea lo correcto para ti.

—Un estafador con lengua de plata, por qué no me sorprende.

—Solo digo que dejes de mentirte a ti misma.

—¡No puedo dejarlo es mi hermano! si no fuera por él yo no estaría aquí, se lo debo.

—Él va y viene cuando quiere, podrías hacer lo mismo. Eres la única que se limita, como dije, si en realidad quieres irte no voy a detenerte, pero que sea tu elección, no de tu hermano.

—Eres un imbécil cabeza de nube —no pudo decir más, tenía planeado decir las palabras más hirientes y así ganarse el odio de sus compañeros, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

La joven Yato no esperaba que Gintoki la abrazara, no fue como la vez en la fiesta donde fingió desmayarse, está vez era real y dolía. Los orbes azules dejaron caer lágrimas que llevaban años reprimidas, no quería alejarse de sus nuevos colegas...

—Perdiste puntos en ingenio. Como última noche con la heroína, hagamos todo lo que te has perdido, ir a fiestas, a la feria y ganar peluches, subir a la montaña rusa, beber hasta caer dormido, comer hasta explotar y cuando amanezca no volveremos a vernos.

—Los parques están cerrados, no bebo alcohol y no hay ferias cerca, pero compartir un último postre contigo sería suficiente.

El permanentado vio la débil sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de la pelirroja, sus cristalizados ojos fueron suficientes para que se sintiera un estúpido por cada palabra que había dicho, no quería dejarla ir, intentar confundirla y aprovecharse de su desconcierto fue bajo incluso para él.

Kagura ya no veía la diferencia entre abandono y lealtad, su lealtad hacia Kamui era recompensada con abandono, para él no era más que una herramienta en su juego, ser libre o rebelde sería su decisión, por lo momento lo que quería era probar cosas nuevas, ya se preocuparía después por lo que haría más tarde.

Los ojos de pez muerto del fanático del azúcar se abrieron como platos al sentir los labios de Kagura sobre los suyos, un beso inexperto para su gusto, pero se encargaría de darle la experiencia necesaria antes del amanecer.

* * *

Espero que les guste y el final se los dejo a la imaginación ¿Querían Okikagu? wahajajsjksajaja no :D

Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como: Yoxitha94.

 _No se olviden de comentar._

Saludos.


End file.
